powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Souta Mogami
"The High-Up Adventurer! Bouken Blue!" is the of the Boukengers. He is a former secret investigator and "spy". Biography Boukenger Called a "spy," Souta is the information expert of the team. He is also a specialist in personal computers and digital technology. He is a little cocky, as evidenced in Task 1 when he nearly ended up on the terminated list for touching a fake Heart of Gordom, something that Natsuki Mamiya foresaw, and later, when he hurt his hand punching a Karth in the chest with full force (and discovered the healing factor that the Karths possess). He initially considered Masumi Inou to be a thief (and Masumi sometimes calls him an "ex-spy"). In Task 3 his past as a spy was revealed. Yamatoni Kazuma noted that he and Souta are the same since he used to do various missions to please himself. When Souta realized that his missions caused ever lasting pain to others, he quit being a spy and told Kazuma that they were not the same. Souta is always with a smile and his nature is gentle and polite. Souta's persona as a gentleman brings himself to a fault when he fights against beautiful women — he can't help but go easy on them, especially Shizuka of the Wind (whom he and Sakura Nishihori fight frequently). Although Souta says he never hurts anyone, but in truth he had hurt many. In Task 23 this was revealed. In this task, Souta's old spy partner, Yuji Toba, was hired by Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei to interrogate Souta for the whereabouts of the Precious warehouse. Although Souta fought through Rei's mind read ability at first, Yuji used the memories of Souta during his times as spy to hinder his mind defense. But Yuji in the end helped Souta and the other Boukengers to defeat Gai and Rei's robot by setting off the bomb he placed in the robot. Also, to much relief and annoyance to the Boukengers, the Precious warehouse was a fake. Souta acts like a brotherly figure to Natsuki, and often considers her feelings even against Satoru Akashi's orders. He also has a catchphrase he constantly uses, which is "Sou sou Souta!" ("Sou sou Souta" is a pun off of "Sou sou sou da", which means "Yes, that's right."). After encounter with Shizuka and Gekkou of Illusions, Souta found his treasure to be his friends. Gokaiger A few years later, Souta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners which one can safely assume that Souta and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Souta, alongside his team (Bouken Silver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Boukenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Boukengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Souta's appearances in the "Versus Series", Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Souta in the Boukenger cosplay. Akibaranger Bouken Blue appears as part of the five-man Boukenger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Boukengers, with Bouken Silver this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Bouken Blue ** : Bouken Blue's tool (resembles a jet turbine; in Task 1, Souta hurt his hand while punching a Karth with full force, so he has chosen to use this weapon more often). * Attacks: "Hover Attack," where he punches the ground and launches himself into the air, then blast enemies with a strong wind gust; "Knuckle Cannon," where he maximizes the power from the GoGo Gyro's Parallel Engine and blows his enemies away. - Accel Tector= Arsenal * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Bouken Blue Lucky Mode= Bouken Blue donned "Lucky Mode" alongside the rest of the team in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin, calling back to the lucky outfit Akashi wore in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap. }} Ranger Key The is Souta Mogami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Bouken Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Bouken Blue. *Alongside Luka (Bouken Yellow) as they made their way to the battleship of the Special Destruction Unit. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Souta received his key and became Bouken Blue once more. Imitations The Precious Vril took the form of Souta. After seizing data from Souta's laptop, Vril-Souta copied the Boukengers' forms, transforming into a clone of Bouken Blue, , after Souta attacked it to save Natsuki from it. Vril Blue then multiplied by the hundreds after it was blasted with the Dual Crasher, only to be immobilized by GoGo Mixer. However, Vril Blue and its copies merged to form a VERY obviously imperfect DaiBouken copy. Vril is terminated by DaiBouken Drill and Mixer's Bind Break. A copy of Bouken Blue was created by Ouga as part of the Evil Boukengers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Souta Mogami is portrayed by . As Bouken Blue, his suit actor was . Etymology * is from the surname of Japanese explorer , who explored Ezo and Sakhalin and some of the Kuril Islands in 1785-1786. * The first kanji of "Souta," "蒼," can also be read as , the Japanese kanji for the color blue. Dub names In the Korean dub of Boukenger entitled Power Rangers Treasure Force, which aired in South Korea, Souta is renamed Ryuu. Notes *Souta was based off Kyousuke Shida/Battle France from Battle Fever J. See also *Dax Lo Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Boukengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers